Wish Granted
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Hiccup is intruiged when a girl drops from the sky and into the lives of the people of Berk. The girl, Ari, tells them that she is a traveler and mistakeningly landed there but she's obviously keeping and secert and he's determined to find out.
1. The Wind Rider

Alex: Hello readers! I'm really getting into Riders of Berk so I was inspired. That and I'm stuck on my others and choose to do this instead. I own only a few characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wind Rider

Yuu was intrigued by the teenage girl in front of him that was looking at his newest katana.

The sixteen looking girl had bright blonde hair, green eyes, and was rather skinny. Her clothes seemed like a mesh of several different cultures. Yuu recognized the bright red tunic and brown belt of a roman, as well as the brown Viking boots and leggings, and white Arabian cloak she was wearing

"This is nice," the girl commented as she pulled out some gold and silver coins that looked like it was from perhaps Egypt and Greece, "This enough?"

Yuu nodded as took it and put the coins up. He was amazed at the girls Japanese, "Anything else?"

The girl looked up, "Yes. I've heard there is a dragon here. A solid white one that has been said to grant a wish if he is caught. Is that right?"

Yuu nodded, he knew that legend well, "He is said to live further east."

The girl nodded at this knowledge and turned to leave, "Thank you."

"What's your name miss?" Yuu asked for a reason he didn't even know.

The girl smiled and replied, "Ari Haddock."

Yuu stared stunned as she walked away as he whispered, "The Wind Rider."

…

Ari Haddock the Wind Rider tied the katana to her belt as she walked back to the trail she used to get to the village. Though she liked the sword she had made with her father the one was better suited her strengths.

Ari looked around as she made sure no one was around and whistled.

From the sky as a black dot appeared and slowly sailed down and landed next to Ari revealing a Night Fury, the dragon rubbed against Ari's legs, "Hey Windwalker." Windwalker gave her a toothless smile as she leaned over and unpack her riding harness and armor from her pack on the dragon.

As she slipped on she thought back to her home. Berk. She missed it a lot but she didn't regret leaving to travel the world especially now that she was so to that white dragon.

She slide onto Windwalker as she slipped on the Roman helmet she had and the eye protectors she had made she called 'goggles', "Lets fly!"

Windwalker and Ari launched into the air heading towards the mountains.

Ari always enjoyed flying with Windwalker, all her troubles and pain faded away. It reminded her of all the times she and her parents had flown together back on Berk too. She enjoyed the peace it brought her.

Her peace was interrupted though when she and Windwalker where rammed into by a red blur. Ari managed to steady Windwalker and glared at the red blur as it slowed revealing it was red dragon similar to a Night Fury being ridden by a young man in Greek armor.

"Leon," Ari swore as she recognized the man, "But-at the pillars of Hercules!"

"You thought you got rid of me!" Leon swore as his dragon shot a fire blast at her.

Ari yanked at Windwalker's harness making them go into a rolling and dodging the blast and sending them diving down below.

"Haddock!" Leon shouted as he chased and them.

Ari glanced at her chaser as she pulled up, "Faster Windwalker!" Windwalker tried to speed up but was hit in the back by a blast from Leon's dragon, "Windwalker!" Windwalker began falling and spinning at the pain in flinched on him.

Ari began getting dizzy as the ground came closer and closer to her.

_No!_ Ari cried in her head as she saw a bright white blog come towards her.

…

_25 years earlier…._

Hiccup was shocked to see a girl just falling out of the sky into the forge.

"What in the name of-" Gobber started but stopped as he noticed the girl was bleeding and bruised, "Hiccup get the healer!"

Hicccup paused for a moment as he stared at the girl getting a weird feeling from looking at her but ran out to get the healer.

* * *

Alex: More later. Hope you like it and review to tell me what you think.


	2. Before the Dragons

Alex: Alright popie92, updated. Thanks to all you who favored it. I own only Ari and Windwalker.

* * *

Chapter 2: Before the Dragons

Ari opened her eyes but winced at the light. She groaned having half a mind to roll back over like she usually did in her sleeping bag but realized quickly that she couldn't. This wasn't her sleeping bag.

Ari sat up and blinked as she looked around the room seeing it was a room like the one she had back on Berk. This shocked her since she was suppose to be in Japan. Ari got out of the bed and winced as pain ripped thru her.

Ari looked down and saw her left arm, both legs, and ribs were wrapped, "What the?"

She stood up and walked around the room till she noticed her riding armor on a table and walked over to pick up her helmet and noticed it was completely smashed up, "Hell…" She looked at her harness and was shocked to see the melt clip had actually been ripped apart.

"You're up?"

Ari looked to the source of the voice and saw a girl her age standing there with bright blonde and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in gray Viking clothes, she was buffer than Ari, and was carrying an axe threatening.

Ari nodded, "Judging by this" Ari held up her helmet, "I must have been hurt. Thanks for helping me."

The girl gave her an odd look, "It was the healer not me. The Chief thought you would be comfortable here is all." The girl gave her a look, "I'm Astrid Hofferson. Who are you?"

Ari's eyes went wide as she recognized her mother's name and studied the girl closer and saw that Ari had the same ears as her and the exact same shade of blonde hair. Her jaw dropped, this was Astrid Hofferson, the Astrid that had given birth to her, the Astrid that she never remembered.

"Hello?" Astrid asked annoyed clearly thinking Ari was weird.

"Um, I'm Ari," Ari replied knowing she couldn't use her last name her, "Ari Haddus…."

Astrid apparently noticed hesitation and gave me a look, "Ari? You're a Viking?"

Ari nodded pathetically as Astrid motioned to the stairs, "Well, the Chief wants to see you."

Ari followed but the same thought ran thru her head. _Chief as in Grandpa Stoic, shit!_

…

Hiccup jumped up as Astrid and the girl enter his house.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup greeted but focused on the girl instead. Which is why he didn't Astrid's confused look.

The girl's eyes seemed to travel to his legs and went wide.

Astrid waved to the girl getting Hiccup's attention, "This is Ari Haddus. Ari this is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the chief's son."

Ari nodded her head looking confused, "Hi."

Hiccup smiled at her brightly, "Nice to meet you. Dad will be back soon." Hiccup pulled the girl's sword put from where it was kept and handed it to her, "This is yours."

"My katana," Ari commented as she took it.

This earned a look from Astrid, "Your giving her back her weapon?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Astrid, I think it's obvious she's too hurt to attack us. Please there's us just one of her."

A giggle erupted from Ari but stopped, "Um, did you find anything else with me?"

"Describe anything?" Astrid asked suspiciously as Hiccup gave her a look.

_How about my best friend aka a dragon you would have killed! _Ari screamed in her head but instead said, "My travel pack. I'm a traveler so I had a pack full of clothes, weapons, and stuff."

"Cool!" Hiccup commented looking at her, "Where have you been?"

"All over," Ari replied vaguely as the door opened and Stoic and Gobber entered carrying Ari's pack.

The pack Ari had strapped tight onto Windwalker.

…

Ari leaned on the window in the room she was given by Stoic as she tried to organize her thoughts.

One, she was now back on Berk but a Berk at least from 25 years ago.

Two, this was before her father Hiccup became the 'Dragon Trainer/Conqueror'.

Three, her parents were alive but were together yet.

Four, she had no idea where Windwalker was and if he was even here.

Five-

"Ugh!" Ari gave up. Thinking it out was only making her head hurt more than the bruise on it. To sum up the problem at hand Ari had to use the term her dear friend Cato used. It was a cluster fuck.

Ari had inherited Hiccup's brains and knew this wasn't a good situation. No matter how much she wished to see her parents this wasn't the way she wanted them back.

Wish….The white blob in Ari's memories came to the surface.

"The white dragon," Ari muttered annoyed.

The white dragon Ari had been chasing was suppose to grant the deepest wish of whoever caught it. Maybe, it had granted her wish anyway, the wish to be with her dead parents.

"Not the way I wanted it," Ari muttered annoyed as she walked over to where her pack was and pulled out her goggles and hung them around her neck.

If Windwalker was here there is one place he would go. Ari grabbed her katana and climbed out the window.

* * *

Alex: Will Ari find Windwalker...maybe. Thanks and review please


	3. Ari's Mistakes

Alex: Thank you Gir240 (love that name)and popie92 for reviewing and if you have any ideas just go ahead and tell me. Anyway, i own only characters like Ari, Windwalker, Leon, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ari's mistakes

Ari jogged thru the forest as she headed to where she remembered she, her father, Windwalker, and Toothless spent most of their time where Ari was little.

She smiled when she reached the ravine and jogged down the edge carefully tell she was at the bottom. She whistled and waited for a minute as a familiar looking Night Fury came out and ran over to her.

"Windwalker!" Ari cheered as wrapped the giant lizard in a hug.

Windwalker licked her as she studied him making sure he was okay, he was.

"Windwalker, I've been be waiting on you!" Ari let go of Windwalker and check his harness making sure it was still tight, "I wonder why my pack came off…." Ari shrugged and hugged her dragon.

Ari hadn't had this big of a scare since she thought Leon had killed Cato back at the Pillars of Hercules. Ari cursed as she sat down and Windwalker curled around her, "I should have made sure Leon was gone. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had just made sure I had killed Leon and Phobos!"

Windwalker growled at her as if to tell her it's not her fault.

"It is my fault!" Ari protested, "I shouldn't have thought Leon was an okay guy to train! I shouldn't have let him train a dragon that was so aggressive! I should have….." She trailed off as tears began to form, "I should have made Cato come. Cato would have seen what Leon was up to sooner than I did."

Windwalker nuzzled up to Ari sadly, "Plus I know you miss Goldhawk." Windwalker gave her a sad look, "I know, I know. I miss Cato too."

Standing up Ari gave Windwalker a hug, "Stay here, okay? I can't take you back to Berk. We were forced back to when the dragons were hunted. If they saw a in his prime Night Fury they'd turn you into a nice little dragon bag."

With that Ari climb out sad that she had to leave her best friend for the night.

….

Hiccup studied the varies weapons Ari seemed to have collected on her travels. Actually she had more than weapons but the weapons were what Hiccup was familiar with and since Ari was close to Hiccup build he was able to hold them much easier than actual Viking weapons.

Ari's had a large curved sword made out of bronze (prefect for hacking), a curved bow obviously made for long arrow launching, and a bright red squared shield, a roman shield.

Needless to say Stoic wasn't pleased with the roman items Ari owned, but Ari seemed to know all the right things to say to the mighty Viking chief since she had won him over and talked him into letting her sat tell she could leave the island.

That was skill right there.

As Hiccup moving the weapons his eyes fell on an average looking Viking sword Ari had in her pack. Hiccup was uninterested in it but pulled it out anyway and did a double take as he realized it look like the ones he made often.

He pulled the blade out and was amazed at the elegant decorations on the blade. He rolled the blade around in his hand and felt something on the hilt. He pulled it up to his face and blinked as he saw a name on the hilt.

_Ari Haddock _

"Haddock?" Hiccup commented confused, "That doesn't make sense. Ari said her name was Haddus."

He looked at the words again making sure he had read it right. He had.

Hiccup began thinking of all the reason Ari would lie about her name. The one that made the most sense to him, granted the whole situation made no sense, was that Ari was actually Stoic's daughter.

Making her Hiccup's sister.

"This is bad," Hiccup muttered looking at the sword.

…

Astrid blinked as she awoke to a beautiful sound and on Berk that never happened. Astrid sat up in her bed and got up walking to the door and following the sound down the hall till she was outside the room the Hofferson family had leant to Ari.

She cracked the door and looked in to see Ari sitting on her bed and playing what Astrid recognized as a flute.

Astrid stood at the door and listened to the music as Ari continued the sad sounding but sweet song. The song Astrid thought was familiar. It was close sounding to the song Astrid's grandfather had played when he was alive.

The music stopped suddenly startling Astrid as she jumped back and Ari said, "You can come in if you like it!"

"I just came to tell you to keep it down!" Astrid tried to cover as she staggered out earning a good natured laugh from Ari.

"Stupid girl," Astrid muttered.

* * *

Alex: Like? Tell me and I'll try to have the next chaper up soon but it might take a while. Anyway Review and thanks for reading.

_Note_

I borrowed the name Windwalker from the how to train your dragon book series.

Ari is scandinavian name i looked up while Leon and Phobos are Greek and Cato is Roman.


	4. Story of my Life

Alex: Alright, seems like people really like this. Now if only my other stories were this good. Anyway, college sucks thats why these are taking so much time. Lastly i warn you to never watch my little pony: friendship is magic. Once it has you it will never let you go! Anyway, i own only characters like Ari, Leon, Windwalker, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Story of my Life

When Hiccup came out the next morning he had to blink and stare. Children were dancing around Ari as she played her flute, which he recognized from her pack.

Ari was still wearing her bright red shirt, brown leggings, and belt. She had altered her white cloak so it was like Hiccup's fur vest but like her's had a hood. Her goggles were around her neck, her sword was lying next to her, and she was wearing the unbusted pieces of her armor (which was just her right shoulder pad, her shin guards, and arm guards)

Astrid was looking at Ari and Hiccup walked over to Astrid, "He-Hey Astrid."

She gave him a bored look, "Hiccup."

"What's up?" Hiccup asked trying to act cool.

Astrid glared at Ari then at Hiccup, "She's too nice. She's too much like….." Astrid looks at him, "She's kind of like you."

All this did was add thought to Hiccup's theory.

Astrid raised her eyebrow at Hiccup's expression as Ari screeched as the children started tickling her and they rolled around, "Were fighting a war and she's just goofing off. Like you do."

Hiccup looked down at this statement and walked away heading towards the forge.

….

Ari waved goodbye to the kids as they headed back home.

"What the heck are you doing?" a loud voice asked.

Ari looked behind her and saw her mother giving her unamused look.

"Corrupting your youth," Ari teased amused causing Astrid to give her a death glare, "Kidding geez!" Ari grabbed her sword tying it to her belt as she began walking to the forrest.

Astrid chase after her, axe in hand of course, "Hold up!"

"Why are you following?" Ari asked confused.

"I don't trust," Astrid glared at her as she ran up to be next to her.

"Wow," Ari laughed, "I must look evil."

"More like familiar," Astrid muttered as she noticed how Ari rolled her eyes. Where had she seen that eye roll before?

Ari ignored that as she commented, "So you're just going to follow me till I do something 'evil'."

"Yes."

Ari groaned as she stopped and looked at Astrid, "I was born on a small but prosperous island to a great Viking tribe. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died when I was seven. My grandfather raised me after that."

Astrid stared at Ari unsure of what she was doing, "I became a blacksmith thanks to my grandpa's old friend, trained to be a great warrior by my parents' old friends, and eventually decided to set out around the world when I was fourteen."

Astrid continued to stare at this knowledge.

"I traveled all over the world," Ari explained, "The Middle East, India, China, Africa, Japan, Greece, Egypt, Rome, I liked Rome the best. I learned about them. There ways to fight, there culture, there myths. It's amazing. I learned a lot from it too. I have friends everywhere, I know where the places will welcome me and where they won't, I know who I can trust and who I can't."

"Why tell me this?" Astrid asked uncertain looked at the not really emotional stable girl.

Ari took in a breath trying to stay calm as her memories of her travels were on her mind, "Do I sound evil?"

"No," Astrid admitted feeling sad, "You seem like your just…lost."

Astrid dropped her axe as Ari raised her eyebrow, "Lost?"

Ari eyes went wide as Ari grabbed her hand, "RUN!"

"Run?" Astrid asked as she let Ari dragged her along.

"Wind Rider!"

Astrid managed to look behind her and freaked out, "That's a guy riding a- a-"

"A dragon?" Ari answered huffing, "yeah, that's Leon and his crazy dragon. He wants to kill me."

"Why?!" Astrid demanded as she followed Ari not sure where they were going.

"Long story!" Ari responded as she pulled out her sword and slashed some branches to try and slow Leon down, "Basically he wanted me to help him take over the world with dragons and be his queen. I refused and then fell in love with another guy named Cato. Not sure if the killing urge is for turning him down or because I choose Cato…."

"Is this the time to wonder that?!" Astrid cried as he heard the mad man order his dragon to burn the forest down.

Ari whistled as she ran towards a cliff, "Trust me?"

"NO!"

"Too bad," Ari answered as she basically threw Astrid off the cliff and jumped off after her.

* * *

Alex: Review, and tell me what you think.


	5. Dragon Conqueror's Daughter

Alex: Soooo, long wait. Sorry, I blame Doctor Whooves. Anyway, I only characters like Ari, Windwalker, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dragon Conqueror's Daughter

Astrid's screeching as they feel made Ari want to cover her earns but instead she grabbed Astrid and swung her behind her as she stretched out her hand and a black blur appeared under them.

Astrid snapped opened her eyes and blinked as they were no longer falling. No, now they were on a dragon, a solid black Night Fury in fact. So she did what any normal Viking would do, "DRAGON!"

Ari sighed as she hook the hook to her belt (was she glad she fixed that) and commented, "Stop that or Windwalker can't fly right!" Astrid stopped yelling and gripped onto Ari's waist as she saw Ari rubbed the dragon's head. "Good timing as usually!"

Astrid was going to yell at Ari some more when she heard an anger voice, "Ari Haddock! You shall pay!"

The name Haddock instead of Haddus catch Astrid attention as Ari and the dragon turned to face the crazed man in Greek armor and his dragon, "Leon, this is my home. You chase me and I'll lose you at every turn and even if you do caught up, the people here are warriors and trained dragon killers." Ari motioned to Leon's dragon, "Well then you're screwed."

Leon paused as if to think about it, "Your brain won't save you next time, Haddock." Leon turned his dragon around and flew away leaving a befuddled Astrid and very tired looking Ari.

Ari rubbed Windwalker's head, "Thanks, Bud. Me and Astrid would have been crushed on those rocks." Ari looked back at Astrid, "See? Told ya you could trust me." Astrid glared at Ari, "Dudaduada! I'm dead…" Ari muttered at the glare as Windwalker landed close to town.

Astrid jumped off on pointed at the dragon, "THAT'S A DRAGON!"

"His name is Windwalker," Ari explained trying to calm Astrid down, not an easy task mind you. Ari need at this point she was in trouble and figure she would tell Astrid the truth to every question she asked so she would be calm and not run off and tell the village.

"You named him?!" Astrid screeched turning to the run.

"Hold up!" Windwalker grabbed Astrid in his mouth as Windwalker to keep her from running off as Ari got off of Windwalker and walk to her, "We grew up together. He's my best friend."

This caught Astrid attention, "You….I thought you said you were from a Viking tribe. Vikings and Dragons don't live together! "

Ari looked at the ground trying to come up with a good way to explain, "Not yet…."

"Not yet?" Astrid gave her a look as Windwalker let her go.

Ari scratched her head and sighed, "Get comfortable. It's a long freakin' story."

….

Hiccup was walking thru the forest when he heard voices.

He looked thru the trees carefully and gasped as he saw Ari and Astrid talking with a dragon, a NIGHT FURY, a few feet away from them.

"No way…" He whispered as he listened to the girls.

"Okay, as crazy as that is it answered all my question but one," Astrid commented.

"Which is?" Ari asked looking very tired.

"Why did that man, Leon, call you Ari Haddock?" Astrid asked glaring at her, "Where you lying about your name too?"

Ari coughed, "Um, okay. My name is really Ari Haddock. But I mean-"

Astrid pocked her in the chest, "And if you really from Berk 25 years from now, then you must be...Be…Hiccup's daughter?!"

Hiccup gasped at this, "What?" What in the hell was going on around here?!

"Um, Well yeah," Ari admitted shamefully, "I am…um will be Hiccup's daughter. When I'm born that is."

Hiccup stared at the girl realizing that she had shinning girl eyes like him and her skinny built resembled his.

"Wow, he actually married?" Astrid asked shocked.

Ari gave Astrid a look, "I resent that. My dad was a great man. He was called the Dragon Conqueror."

That shut Astrid up and caused a smile to come on Hiccup's face.

Hiccup saw the dragon look his way and dashed off that wanting to get caught. Besides he heard enough.

…

"Though Dad always told me 'Dragon Trainer not Conqueror,'" Ari explained and she laid a hand on Windwalker, "He was the one that taught me to ride dragons. He taught everyone."

"Wait! Hiccup is going to be the one that teaches us about dragons! That's-" Astrid trailer off not knowing how to respond. Her mind was already over loading from Ari's tale of coming to this time by white magic dragon and the fact that the girl was the daughter of small little Hiccup the useless.

Ari giggled as she watched her mother but stopped when she saw a white blur above her," You?"

* * *

Alex: Like? Review and tell me. Thanks for reading.


	6. Ari's Fate

Alex: Here's chapter 6. Didn't come out the way i wanted it but anyway I own only Ari, Leon, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ari's fate

Hiccup smiled as he held up the sword now realizing more than likely he had made it.

"Me, the Dragon Conqueror?" Hiccup asked himself as he placed the sword down amazed.

Hearing that meant a lot. Especially coming from his daughter….His daughter. That's why she looked and felt so familiar.

Ari was his daughter. He got a married and began a dragon slayer, THE dragon conqueror. The thought made him giddy.

He thought back to Astrid and Ari talking and the dragon beside them. That didn't explain the dragon with Ari though. Why was it so calm and not trying to kill them?

Hiccup heard a sound and turned to see a larger guy in odd Greek clothes.

The man grabbed Hiccup and dragged him outside attracted the attention of the villagers.

"What the-"Hiccup started yelling but the man held his hand over his mouth.

"If I can't kill Ari you'll do," the man swore as he turned to the gathering villagers, "Listen here, I want Ari Haddock!"

Whispers ran thru the crowd as they looked confused.

"Ari Haddock!" the man repeated, "The Wind Rider! Rider of the Legendary Night Fury! Slayer of the sea monsters of Hercules pillars! Daughter of Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror and Astrid the Strong! Ari Haddock!"

Those words got more reaction even from Hiccup as he realized who the Astrid he was.

"Here!"

Everyone looked up as Astrid dropped from the sky and above them was a Night Fury with Ari Haddock on its back.

"Let my dad go," Ari ordered as she hovered closer to the man, "Do it now Leon."

The man, Leon, released Hiccup allowing him to fall into Astrid waiting arms.

Leon smiled at Ari, "You're a little late, Ari. I thought really hard about this. Even if you defeat me there's a good chance you'll never be born. I mean Hiccup and Astrid's relationship at this point in the past is touchy isn't it?"

A look of pure hatred filtered on her face, "You're a bastard. You know that."

"Sorry," Leon chuckled as he walked to the cliff and his dragon, Phobos, that had appeared waiting on him, "We can't all be as wonderful as your loving Cato** was.**"

That torn it. Leon jumped on his dragon and flew off being chased by Ari as she yelled, "Your dead!"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, "What the hell?"

"From what I can guess," Astrid explained, "Leon killed this Cato guy. Which Ari seemed to have loved."

"Oh no."

…

All Ari could see was Leon.

Ari cursed the day she meet him now. How she ever found him charming was beyond her. She should have listened to Cato when he said that Greeks were no good but no she didn't. That had gotten Cato should have known that Leon was no good. The way his voice was full of hate.

But Ari couldn't change the past at the moment. All she could do was make sure Leon died for sure this time. Apparently slamming him into a cliff didn't do it last time.

Ari followed Leon thru the cliffs as they flew over the sea. Windwalker started firing balls of fire at Leon and Phobos as they got closer.

A screeched was heard that surprised Ari.

She pulled on Windwalker's reigns and stared shocked as flames start to engulf Leon as he screamed in pain. What had Ari done? She didn't want to really hurt him did she?

Leon seemed to turn Phobos around glaring Ari threw his pain as Phobos literally tackled Ari and Windwalker

Before Ari even realized it she was tumbling to the ground as Phobos held onto Windwalker.

The ground came up to fast as pain ripped thru her body. She groaned as she looked over as Leon's flame riddled hand reach over and gripped Ari's clothes.

"If I die so do you," Leon muttered as his eyes closed and he stopped moving.

Ari watched shocked as the flame became to consume her clothes. She tried to move but saw her legs were twisted at an ugly angle.

"WINDWALKER!" Ari cried looking for her faithful companion but saw only the crumpled bodies of two unmoving dragons, "Windwalker…."

Ari leaned back as the horrid flames began consuming her body. The pain was indescribable but Ari was thinking of it, or at least was trying not to, her mind was focusing on what was going to happen.

She was going to see her parents again, more like she wanted too, see would see Cato, she would see everyone she missed.

…

Astrid buried her face in Hiccup's shoulder as they watched the girl and dragon tumble to the ground.

"Ari…..Ari!"

* * *

Alex: I know you want to kill me but *dodges items being thrown at her* Use you words!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

_10 years later…._

Hiccup ruffled his daughter's hair as she gave him a look, "Dad."

Hiccup smiled as Astrid came up with their son, Erik, in her arms, "Be nice to your softie father."

"Hey," Hiccup laughed as their daughter ran off, "Ari!"

Astrid handed Hiccup Erik smiling, "Relax."

"But Ari…." Hiccup before Astrid punched him the shoulder.

"Things are different," Astrid pointed out, "The Ari we meet before isn't our Ari. She made that obvious. The future isn't set in stone."

"I suppose," Hiccup commented as his dragon Toothless flew overhead with Ari's dragon Windwalker.

Meanwhile Ari smiled as Stoic gave her an old burnt flute he had recovered 10 years ago, "There's a story behind this Ari."

"Aye," Gobber chimed in, "There was once a girl very much like ya. She was called the Wind Rider…."

* * *

Alex: The end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
